thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Casper Duke
Copyright (This tribute was made by Smilingtribute, do not steal or else) Tribute Information Name: Casper Duke District: C Age: 17 Apperance: Personality: Friendly but can turn angry and unpatient when you blame him or shout at him Weapons: Throwing Knives. Blowgun, Traps Strengths: .Aim and Stealth, Knowledge about plants and poision etc. Weaknesses: Climing, Hand to Hand combact, Speed Token: Wooden Ball Backstory: 2 years ago, Casper sister was reaped into the games. Her name was Luisa Duke, she has the same skills as casper. In the games she used her hiding skills as an strength which helped her win. She used it to kill tributes intill last 3 tributes and killed them by her aim skills which help her win. Casper hope is to the same as his sister Luisa by winning the games for his sister. Casper got jealous after his sister won the games and when she got back his parents pretended he wasnet there, they treated him like a ghost. Casper had turned unpatient and angry after this happened all because he was treated like a ghost by his parents and they were treated Luisa better because of her fame. Casper wish he had some from his parents. Ever since he has changed his life and her personality. He used to be kind boy but now he loses it, even the slighest thing he get's blamed at. Casper would like to forget about his bad past, and think of his good past. He thinks of what is he going to do with his life next? What is going to challange him even more? Casper is quite liked by most people in his district, people make fun of him because his sister is a victor and he is not. Casper just forgets about the bullies and think's postive of his life, he thinks just leave the bad things and think of the good things about life. Casper also got put in jail, for no reason and manged to escape, without anyone noticing. Casper got his 'crimes' lifed and he was let of the hook, even though he didn't commit the crimes. Fear: Letting his sister down. Interview Angle: Just be quiet, and nice to interview and don't lose your temper, don't show him/her your bad side. Bloodbath Strategy: Be aware of the tributes who have a higher score than you, avoid the careers at any cost. Grab your suppiles and weapons and try and run as fast as you can, and make sure you don't bump into anyone, and meet with your alliance (if you have one) Games Strategy: Stay with your alliance to the end, then turn against them near the end. When they are only 2 of you. Keep on eye on any suspicious tributes, don't trust them. They could kill you. Keep aware of the careers, intill the end. Alliance: Casper won't mind to be a big alliance, or a small alliance but no careers. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:Capitol Category:Smilingtribute's tributes